Old Spice
by Fly Away Dreams
Summary: What happens one night when Magnus is watching TV and that new Old Spice commercial comes on? Read and you'll find out. R&R, please.


**Alright, here's a little one-shot I came up with last weekend, after seeing the Old Spice commercial again. I was like, 'Hm.. what would happen if Magnus saw this.' and was surprised that no one had done this before. Thus, this was born. For those of you who haven't seen it, i might put a link up on my profile. If you ask, i might do this for the other couples as well. Oh yeah, I'm decicating this to Pyro Band Ninja, because they wants to know where my ideas come from. This should give you an idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either MI or the Old Spice commercial, they belong to their rightful owners. I just own this idea.**

* * *

Magnus was lounging on his couch, legs stretched out, feet propped up on the coffee table, remote in hand. He was channel surfing, trying to find something to watch to, waiting for Alec to get back. He had been called out for duty. Magnus was about to change the channel when the start of a commercial caught his eye.

"Look at your man," The man in the commercial said. "Now back to me. Now back at your man. Now back to me. Sadly, he isn't me. But if he stopped using lady-scented body wash and switched to Old Spice, he could smell like he's me."

"Look down. Back up. Where are you? You're on a boat with the man your man could smell like. What's in your hand? Back at me. I have it. It's an oyster with two tickets to that thing you love. Look again, the tickets are now diamonds! Anything is possible when your man smells like Old Spice and not a lady. I'm on a horse!"

Magnus cracked up, placing the remote down on the table. "Hm........ maybe I should get some for Alec." Magnus mused. He stood up, grabbing his coat, turning off the TV, heading towards the door. He wouldn't be long, and, if Alec got back before he did, it would be fine, he had a key, after all.

* * *

Magnus came back a while later, grinning, clutching a shopping bag in one hand. He turned the lights on with a flick of his wrist, heading to his room. He stashed the bag under his bed, knowing Alec wouldn't be poking around there. He was still grinning as he went back to watch TV, Chairman Meow curled up on his stomach.

* * *

Magnus must have fallen asleep on the couch, because he woke up a few hours later to Alec draping a blanket over him. He wrapped his arms around Alec waist, pulling him down onto the couch next to him, burying his face in Alecs shoulder. "Hey, I missed you." He said.

"Y-yeah, me too." Alec said. "Sorry if I woke you, I just thought that a blanket would make it more comfortable."

Magnus shook his head, pulling his head back, staring into his eyes. "Don't be sorry, I'm glad you woke me. I was waiting for you." Magnus said, leaning in towards Alec and gently kissing him.

Alec blush. "C-come on. Let's get to bed now. I'm beat." He said, standing up and heading towards Magnus' bedroom. Magnus pouted but followed.

* * *

The next day Alec woke up and left at the crack of dawn, as was usual. After bidding him farewell, Magnus rolled over and went back to sleep, face pressed against Alec's pillow. Even though he had come out back in Idris, he still needed to be home early, not quite as early as when he left, but early. Magnus knew why Alec left that early though. So that he would never be late and they'd never be mad at him. Because he felt like if something like that happened then he wouldn't be able to spend the night like he does. Magnus smiled, remembering the gift he bought Alec the previous day. He couldn't wait to give it to him.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon and Alec had come over.

"Hey, Alec. come here, I have something to give you." Magnus called from his room. Alec cautiously walked down the hall, unsure what to expect. Magnus patted the spot on the bed beside him. "Sit." Alec nodded and sat. Magnus gave him the shopping bag from the other day. Alec opened it and took out the body wash, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Body wash?"

"Mhm. I figured you could use some. You ran out of soap, so you've been using your sisters, haven't you?" Magnus asked.

"How could you tell?" Alec asked, looking down.

"You smell like a girl."

"Well, you use girly soap too." Alec said, blushing.

"Yes, by my own choice. You and Jace don't really care too much, do you? When you run out of your own soap, you just use whatever is available."

"W-well, yeah, what's wrong with that?" Alec asked, looking down.

"You should care a little more about those things. So, I got this for you so you don't have to. Just don't share it with Jace, okay?" Magnus asked, titling Alecs head up by his chin, looking into his eyes, his breath fanning Alecs face. Alec blushed a bit a nodded. Magnus nodded. "Good. There's another reason I got you this too. There was this commercial. It was so funny. I just had to buy it. I'll show you." Magnus said, getting up and grabbing Alec hand, leading him to the computer.

"And, there you go." Magnus said, finding it on YouTube and clicking play.

"Magnus!" Alec said when it was done, whacking him on the shoulder.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Magnus said. He started laughing and soon Alec joined him, their laughter filling the room.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Let me know what you think and if i should do more on this idea or not. Aren't you folks lucky, three updates in two days? Review please. Otherwise I wont know what you want to see next.**


End file.
